As the ashes of war settle, so blooms romace
by Torieetron
Summary: My version on after the Battle is complete. M rating for some mature themes this includes sexual assult and sexual content, Cannon and non cannon pairings ahead. Its my first fanfic so please review, I'm not afraid of constructive criticism. I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, I am but a humble fan who never wants the story to end.
1. Chapter 1

He spotted Ginny two tables away; she was sitting with her head on her mother's shoulder: there would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk.

Harry mindlessly completed the specific tasks that instantly followed, he found himself in front of the gargoyle statue. "may I enter?" Harry muttered. The gargoyle slid to the side and the staircase rose. Harry stopped instantly at the headmistress's door. *knock* "come in, Potter" the stern yet humbling voice range from the inside.

Harry promptly took a deep, calming breath and entered. "greetings Professor. I assumed you wanted to consult me at some point, so I thought I'd beet you to the punch. "Professor McGonagall smiled sadly and gestured for Harry to take a seat.

"Potter, your assumptions are correct, however, I was going to wait for Kingsley to gather with us before you recount your story." She smiled gently and added thoughtfully "I reasonably assume you have beat me to this because you consider a specific plan of your own?"  
harry let out a faint laugh, she could interpret him like a book. "Actually, Professor I wanted to tell my story, but I owe it someone to inform them first."

Despite her stern approach to her prospective students, the more experienced witch knew all to well what love can undoubtedly do, for she was aware of what transpired between the two Gryffindor students after Albus's grand funeral. She knew his Nobel streak had caused him to tear out his own heart to keep the lone Weasley girl safe.

"Potter I mutually agree with you. You genuinely need to tell her everything. I'm not quite certain she would appreciate my saying so, but this has been a laborious year for her too. Listen attentively to her extraordinary story, don't you dare blame yourself about it. Ginny is undoubtedly what you are to the wizarding community to the students of this school. She is brave and strong and above all her hurt and worry she took care of those who required it. And Potter, if I am still accurate. She is nevertheless absolutely and utterly in love with you."

Harry was divided between legitimate worry, established guilt and unabashed happiness at the pleasant thought that one Ginevra Weasley was undoubtedly in passionately love with him.  
" Much appreciated, professor, we will talk once I have completed my latter task. Until then, I think I'm going to go and make use of the Gryffindor dormitory. I dearly need to sufficiently rest.  
"Until then, Potter." Was what he overheard as he descended the staircase.

Harry carefully approached the portrait of the fat lady who was sobbing softly in her frame. Harry did not know the password so to gain entry carefully cleared his brawny throat. "m-mister, p-potter. No passw-w-word needed" and the door swung open. Harry sincerely thanked the portrait and cautiously entered the common room.

It was quiet, he couldn't identify anyone as he stealthily approached the stairs, but he instantly heard the stifled sobs that came from the overstuffed couch affront the glowing fire. Harry promptly stopped and turned around to look, and he initially noticed the unmistakeable sight of fiery red hair that danced gracefully in the glowing fire's flickers, he then noticed the observed abundance of cuts, visible bruises and scars that covered her graceful arms, lovely legs and elegant neck.  
Harry instantly froze, he was genuinely shocked to his core what happened while we were gone?! He thought to himself. He snatched a deep breath and whispered, " hey Gin." Ginny instantly jumped and spun on the spot looking steadfastly at Harry "HEY GIN? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME? HEY GIN?" Harry gulped._ Did you genuinely think she would just run into your arms and exonerate you for abandoning her for all this time?_ His subconscious taunted.

Harry promptly opened his mouth to speak carefully, his hands were positively trembling he was fighting fiercely back a tsunami of profound emotion and before he could say the one dear thing that was on his mind he was flying backwards, he hit the ground with a gentle thud, but a split second later he had a weight on top of him and soft, sweet lips intentionally crashing into his with so much unbridled passion he genuinely thought he must be dead, buried and in merciful heaven.

He passionately kissed her back with matching vigour. Time slowed down, the world promptly disappeared for those precious moments all that existed was the two of them and the electricity they created. As their passion continued to climb harry caused his hands from her hair and started to caress her body, her neck, shoulders, arms, ribs, stomach and thighs. The precious moment, however, was cut short by Ginny flinching and the unmistakeable sounds of the Weasley family entering the common room.

The two teens sprang apart seeking their best to look innocent while lying on the common room floor. Harry looked at Ginny who was looking at him and smiled awkwardly _why did she flinch when I stroked her thighs?_ Harry declared what he was naturally going to say before the passionate kiss, although a little loudly. "I love you, Ginny." He stated.

Everyone in the room fell silent staring at Harry and Ginny. "I love you too." she passionately declared. She instantly turned to her family, who were still stunned silent. And promptly declared "we undoubtedly have a necessary lot to talk about, don't wait up." and with that, she captured Harry's steadying hand and hauled him out the portrait hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the common room, the Weasley family, Hermione, and Fleur were standing looking at each other like stunned mullets. Hermione was the first to recover and simply muttered "well, it's about time, don't you think?" Fleur smiled and said "etz, good news, non? 'arry was honest wiz 'is feelings."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking at Ron who looked as he did before when they first kissed in this same room."Ron, what is the meaning of this" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Ron sighed; he was unsure what to say. He looked to Hermione who grinned and lightly scalded him "Really Ronald? You recall how they felt about each other; the sole reason Harry abandoned her was to keep her safe."

Bill, who was contemplating the scene unfold before him naturally asked "what do you mean 'abandoned' her?" Hermione responded by explaining the events that unfolded between the kiss in the common room after the quidditch game and the wedding. She did however throw in that he would glimpse her every night via the marauders map, to ensure her safety."

"Maybe, one day, our Ginny will be the family that harry deserves."Mrs. Weasley who was upset that she did not know any of this smiled, despite herself. To her, Harry was already family, and there is no man more deserving of her sole daughter than he is.

Harry and Ginny advanced hand in hand, through the castle until they reached the astronomy tower. Harry conjured a sofa, and they took a seat in front of the stars. "Gin, I'm expected to tell this tale to the world but I'm not telling all of it, some of it is better left to the unknown, however, from this moment and for the rest of my life I never want to keep anything from you again, so I have told McGonagall that I will tell them my story only after I tell you, I ask only one thing in return."

Ginny looked into his eyes and said "I will tell you the absolute truth about my story Harry, but you need to promise me that you will not condemn yourself."

Harry nodded his head and gave Ginny a soft, slow passion filled kiss, during which they went from sitting to lying in each other's arms.

Harry went first, he told of the wedding when he desperately tried to get to Ginny but was told to go by Remus, he told her about the adventures they shared to find and destroy the horcrux's he left no detail out. He told the story of the deathly hallows and cried when he told about Hermione at Malfoy Manor and about Dobby at shell cottage. He told Ginny about the heist in Gringotts and the impressive escape on the dragon. He told her about the trip to Hogsmeade and meeting Aberforth and when he told her about his feelings when he set his eyes on her she kissed him, soundly on the mouth, he kissed her back and when they pulled apart she smiled and he lent in for one more soft lingering kiss before continuing.

He told her about his search for the missing diadem and the kiss that Hermione and Ron shared over house elves. Ginny laughed, hard at the unfortunate timing those two had to choose that moment to realise what had been obvious for years.

Harry told Ginny about the death of professor Snape and the memories he saw in the pensive. He told her about his decision to go to the forest and the prophecy that made him decide that he was the only way to conclude this war.

Harry grasped her and wrenched her to him for the next bit, this was unpleasant from him to say, so he knew only to well how hard it would be to hear. Harry told Ginny about using the cloak to exit the castle and about how he told Neville to kill the snake and how he walked by her, how he wanted just one more touch, kiss, just one more chance to finally tell her he loved her. But he knew if that happened, he would lose all resolve. He told her how she looked up at him.

How the snitch opened, and the resurrection stone compelled those he loved to him. His Mother and father, Sirius and Lupin. How he faced Tom Riddle and had only one thought as the spell was cast. "Gin, the last thoughts I had, they, they were of you. They were of me kissing you in the common room, walking around the lake, the fact that although I'm to much of a prat to tell you, that I loved you."

Ginny was crying, harry wiped her cheeks, kissed her and continued to tell her about what Narcissa had done for him and about being taken to the castle. He then told her about his conversation with Dumbledore, and his decision to come back was mostly to do with her.

Once he had finished, he was drained, he bore her close and, in her arms, he let the emotions wash over him, he cried. They kissed and grieved and clung close to each other. He repeatedly told her he loved her and she, in turn, told him the same.

The sun was once again rising when harry looked at his beautiful Ginny and said, "would you like to tell me your story now, or would you like to sleep?" Ginny smiled and whispered in his ear "sleep for now, but let's stay here" together, limbs entwined, they fell asleep.

Ginny would tell him her story, when she had the strength to, he and he listen. She was terrified to tell him, to reveal him, but he needed to know. That her love for the boy with jet-black hair and fierce emerald eyes kept her alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high in the unclouded sky when Harry cautiously opened his eyes, he looked longingly at the ginger beauty still sleeping in his bruised arms, he smiled tenderly to himself and gently kissed her forehead and whispered once again that he loved her, for he solemnly vowed he would never tire of declaring those sacred words, Nor would he tire of hearing them escape her luscious lips.

He watched as her glittering eyes fluttered gently open and revelled in the pleasant feeling of her cuddling into him. She looked up to him and whispered passionately to him "good morning, I love you too. "After a rather brilliant snogging session, they got to Ginny's story.

She told him about what happened when he left the wedding and that the Weasley went into hiding with the other Order members. She gently told him about her return to Hogwarts with Neville and that the death eaters on the train. She told him about Snape's harsh rule as headmaster and the unspeakable torment of the Carrows. She told him about the guerrilla warfare they intentionally used to Undermind the superior forces against them. She told him about the idea to camp out in the room of requirement and the savage punishments they were met with.

It was precisely at this emotional point Harry instantly noticed Ginny tense up. Harry's heart was pounding so loud in his ears he was sure Dumbledore could discern it in his grave and he instinctively tightened his grip on Ginny.

Ginny snatched a deep breath and swallowed back her tears. She told him about the use of the imperious and Cruciatus curses and about the hexes and barbaric treatments they inevitably faced. She told him about the times she admittedly took the savage punishments for others and cried hysterically as she told him about the unspeakable torment she faced when the arrested Carrow brother, Amycus and his death eater friends including grey back and Dolohov did offensively to her.

Harry froze, he couldn't hear anymore but willingly promised to hear and not condemn himself. Ginny was sobbing hysterically and apologising profusely. Apologising, _why on earth is she apologising?!_ Harry thought to himself.

"Ginny, why are you sorry? Harry was letting the tears stream from his cheeks his heart was breaking, not solely did they humiliate, torture and hurt everyone who did not side with them but, they took away the most significant thing a person can give. That gift was supposed to wait for someone she loved, for someone she found worthy, and they took it away from her.

"I'm ashamed because that was a gift, I had every intention of one day giving to you, now, I'm damaged. I'm no longer pure and worthy, Harry, I'm so sorry."

With that statement two things happened. First Harry's sorrowful heart broke. In fact, it did not break, it shattered. He held her close and kissed her softly; he let his lips convey the message his voice could not. They cried and kissed and when he regained a semblance of dignified composure, he told her that he loved her more in this possible moment than he had ever done beforehand. That there would be no possible way that she would ever be damaged or impure to him for he did not love her for her infinite list of divine perfections, he loved her for everything she was.

Ginny was examining his eyes, emerald on deepest brown and all she saw was love and passionate adoration. She beamed and kissed him once, twice thrice more.

Silence fell between the reunited lovers as they embraced each other. Subsequently the second thing happened. Harry got hot-tempered, he seethed with the fierce rage boiling merrily in his veins, his very soul was boiling under the brutal heat of rage within him. Then something incredible happened. The rage that credibly threatened to take his very essence from his turned into fierce determination.

He performed a silent vow while kissing his ginger haired love that he will seek justice or die trying. Ginny finished her story and with their hearts, souls and memories laid bare they were able to pick up the pieces and begin to build a life in which the two young lovers were unbound by prophecy, dark magic, or war. Together they were going to establish a future one in which they remain the grand masters.

The Wesley family awoke and took turns to get ready for the day ahead, there was much to do at Hogwarts, walls to mend, People to lay to rest, a society to reconstruct.

Mrs. Weasley was going to start by finding where her sole daughter and her Harry had gotten to. She was a little disappointed that they did not return last night but understood that after almost a year without so much as a precious letter there would be much to be properly discussed.

She looked thoughtfully over her family and saw that indeed now the cruel war was won the small buds of youthful romance were now blooming. She looked at her youngest son with his protecting arms around Hermione, a small smile on both of their rosy faces and they sat and talked in a whisper. Talk about finally she told herself they have only been dancing about the undeniable fact they are in love for years. Ron and Hermione both took a quick glance around the room while Molly looked away quickly, as the two responsible teens saw no one paying attention they lent in for a intimate kiss, one in which molly saw in its entirety.

Molly smiled at the two young adults who had seen such horrors in their brief lives and though about her own love at the time of the first war. She was brought back from her private thoughts when her devoted husband kissed her keck and whispered in her ear "what are you thinking about Molly wobbles?" Molly spun to face her husband and with a mischievous smile she replied thoughtfully "about you, actually, dear" the two oldest lovers reduced their distance with a kiss that was unmissed by anyone and was met with a disgusted Ron moaning "bloody hell, aren't you two a Little old to be snogging in my dorm?" Hermione gently slapped Ron on the arm and said "Really Ronald? They appreciate each other and wish to celebrate their victory; furthermore, you weren't complaining when it was us snogging a minute ago!"Ron's ears flushed the deepest reds as he extended his hand over his neck and muttered"yeah, well we are young 'mione, its just not right for the oldies to do it."

Arthur laughed heartily and promptly told Ron to write that down, so he can instantly remind him of that that when he had kids of his own one day, that was met by roaring laughter from the whole family, despite themselves. Devastated at the profound loss of Fred, they laughed hysterically until their sides hurt and laughed some more.

Once the family was ready, they made for the great hall, molly decided that trying to explore the whole castle was a mammoth feat for just one person so she divided the family up into independent teams to search for the two youthful lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny were content in each other's arms, but there were two things that were starting to matter more, the need for a loo and their grumbling stomachs.

Harry smiled tenderly at Ginny and wisely suggested they got up before they were missed, too much. Ginny agreed and the pair started for the great hall. As they wandered hand in hand, they took in the varying degrees of damage they witnessed as they walked. They equally took in the sounds of claps and cheers from the portraits that endured the battle.

As they reached the marble stairs, they ran into the Weasley family and offered a embarrassed smile as both blushed red, they had sincerely hoped to beat them down. Realizing that they had been busted, Harry turned to Mr and Mrs. Weasley and said "I'm very sorry for taking Ginny away from you all last night. You see I have not spoken to your daughter since Bill and Fleurs wedding and no matter what has happened in the past several months, that will always be the hardest thing to go through for me. See, I love your daughter with every fibre of my being and I am so sorry that I want there for her this year. I plan on spending every precious moment for the rest of my life making it up to her."

Molly, who was momentarily stunned into silence, grabbed Harry and gave him one of her signature bone crushing hugs. She had tears in her eyes as he told harry "I don't believe there will ever be anyone worthier of my beloved daughter than you, dear boy. Just please tell me that talking and snogging is all you two got up to last night?"Harry blushed and nodded his head, Ginny tensed at the question and grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing hard.

Harry looked at his woman and wrapped his free hand around her waist, holing her tightly. He realised then, that perhaps no one knew exactly what she had been through._ Has she exclusively told me? Surely someone knows?_ Harry entertained many thoughts like these as he clutched her tight to his chest. He promptly decided that perhaps speaking to his previous head of house would clear it up.

He gently loosened his secure grip on her and leaned back far enough to observe her face. She looked down but an undeterred Harry instantly caught her chin with his thumb and index finder and lifter her eyes to his where he looked deep within and passionatly said "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you." she simply closed the space between them and sealed the words with a soft lingering kiss.

After a smile at one another, they turned back to the family and harry humbly asked what the operational plan for the day was. Mrs. Weasley said the jobs had been carefully divided and were on a list in the hall. As harry was about to walk inside the hall Molly said "your job is to go and see Minerva and Kingsley in the headmasters chamber with Ron, Hermione and for apparent reasons unknown to me, Ginny." "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, we should get to it" harry replied.

The four youthful lovers ascended the staircase. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood in front of the cement gargoyle and regarded at one another. "Ron, Hermione. Could you give Ginny and I just a minute? There is something I need to ask her."Both Ron and Hermione looked perplexed but nodded anyway.

Harry politely took Ginny around the corner and kissed her soundly. "Harry, this probably isn't the time for kissing me" Ginny said through giggles. "it's not the reason I brought you here, but I couldn't resist." Harry muttered in response.

Harry took a deep breath and swallowed before looking his young lover in the eye "Ginny; I have to ask you, did you tell anyone about what happened to you? When your mum merely mentioned we may have done more than kiss you just froze up."Ginny looked on the verge of tears again and shook her head, and a tear escaped her and slid down her cheek. Harry wiped her tear and hugged her whispering gently sweet nothings in her ear.

When she calmed down, he took her nervous hand and before re-joining their most beloved friends. he said "I'm not going to mention anything you don't desire me to, but I think you should tell someone. At least tell McGonagall." Ginny nodded and joined their best friends in the corridor. "ready?" Hermione asked. After four nods the gargoyle slid over revealing the stairs to the office, they all knew only too well.


	5. Chapter 5

Once inside the quartet sat in the chairs in united front of Their head of house and the Minister of Magic Harry spoke first "We know why we are here, Minister, Professor. But I don't want to tell this tory more than once more. I told Ginny last night as I believe it was her right to know the whole truth, she has put up with a hell of a lot because of all of this and she deserved the truth from me. Sequentially she told me hers."

Kingsley smiled at the young lovers and nodded in understanding. "What do you have in mind, Harry?" he replied thoughtfully. Harry maintained fierce determination in his eyes when he looked cautiously at his elders and said "its quite simple actually, I require you to invite those who need to know the story to a prearranged meeting. I also ask you invite the Weasley's, the Professor's and the members of the DA. I will not be recounting the absolute whole story, but I will satisfactorily answer your specific questions honestly after. The only people who know the whole truth of this tale is the four people who are on this side of the table. I additionally have some other requests of you both."

Kingsley looked at the elder witch sat beside him and looked back at the quartet in front "What are these requests, Harry?" Harry smiled knowingly and used his fingers to keep tabs of his reasonable requests. "well minister, one, we would like for the Quibbler to have express clearance to publish the story. Two, all magical beings who took part in this fierce fight are to be recognised for their exceptional bravery and steadfast loyalty, this includes grawp, the house-elves and the centaurs. And finally, when the death eaters face trial, you are to invite students to testify against them to support the case."

Ginny carefully looked at Harry and Harry at her. She was about to speak when Kingsley said "I think we can agree to those terms, but why the request to testify?" Harry looked thoughtfully at Ginny and then to his professor and simply said "To enter a strong case, of course." Kingsley looked as if he were going to rebut but was quickly silenced by a stern looking headmistress at his side.

Ron and Hermione who hadn't said much at this point both took the opportunity to thank Harry for submitting the reasonable requests he did, even without consulting them. Hermione subsequently turned to the elders across the desk and asked, "Now that this is settled, what would you like us to do today?"

McGonagall smiled gently and handed her talented students a list of complex tasks not yet covered. Ron and Hermione offered to start fixing the extensive damage that had been sustained on the north tower and Harry and Ginny decided to take the south.

As their meeting ended, and the students stood to leave, the headmistress looked at the look on harry and Ginny's faces and asked to speak to them a moment more. The two lovers sat back down, and the headmistress tuned to the minister and asked if he too would give leave to her and her selected students. Kingsley said a final goodbye and vacated the office.

"Is there something you desire to tell me?" the headmistress asked. Harry looked at Ginny and her back at him. He carefully looked in her glittering eyes and saw so much fear and hurt that he almost broke. She looked at him and saw love, support and passionate adoration. He placeed his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear that this decision was all hers and he could stay or go. He was going to faithfully support her no matter what.

The headmistress watched the exchange between her students and could see what ever it as was a big hurdle to cross. She also saw how loving and supportive the youthful wizard was being, she could see the love pass between the couple and struggled to keep from shedding a tear of happiness for them.

Ginny gave Harry a chaste kiss and humbly thanked him for being there for her, she turned back to the elder witch and said "I will tell you what's been bothering me, Professor. On two conditions. One, Harry stays, he already knows and is the specific reason I'm informing you. The second is this does not leave this room unless I say so. This includes my mother. She has been through enough and so have I, I will inform her when I am willing." The professor looked thoughtfully at her youthful student and after a moment, offered a curt nod in understanding.

Harry looked at his youthful love and squeezed her hand. That was all the assurance she required as she recounted her story. As she did, Harry looked at the headmistress and his girl in turn. Once she had carefully finished telling her story, Ginny looked to Harry to discover the fire in his eyes, she squeezed his hand and as he investigated hers, he softened as he saw relief and love.

Professor McGonagall, however, looked like she was either going to feint or use the killing curse. The Headmistress regained her composure and replied "Miss, Weasley, that was quite a story. I am so sorry this happened to you. I promised not to tell your mother, and I shall stand by that; however, I sincerely believe you should. I also suggest that you make an appointment with a healer at st. Mungos, to talk through your experience. I now understand Harry's request to Kingsley was so that you may testify if you choose to."

She looked earnestly at Harry and spoke candidly to him now "Potter, I know this is undoubtedly unuseful information recognizing your moral character but be gentle and kind to Ginny now. Some things happen to one's mind after such an event that even memory modification cannot fix. Go slow and gently let Ginny set the proper pace." Harry blushed slightly and hugged his youthful love and whispered sincerely, "I promise, I wouldn't bear it any other way."


End file.
